Keeping The Love Alive
by outofchampagne
Summary: Klaus and Caroline are no love experts. However, they have settled on 10 basic rules to keep their love alive. Others have called them crazy, but the crazy thing was that these rules have managed to keep them together, no matter what obstacle came their way. A collection of Klaroline drabbles.
1. Don't Go To Bed Angry

**Hello everyone! First of all, I just want to say THANK YOU for clicking on a link that brought you to my new Klaroline story! This story is completely AU/AH which has always been my favorite kind of Klaroline stories (if you favor AUAH too, yay!) This is based on a list of rules I saw on tumblr. As I read through them, I was like "Wow, this would be a cute Klaroline story." There are 10 rules and each chapter will be a drabble of Caroline and Klaus basically going through each of them, describing how they handle obstacles and etc.**

**I really hope you enjoy this! Hopefully I will continue to be motivated to add on. If you want, you can catch me on tumblr ( .com) You can go ahead and remind me to update if I haven't. I will also be posting teasers or whatnot on my tumblr, so make sure to follow me.**

**Again, thanks so much for somehow ending up on my story. Please leave comments and tell me what you think!**

**-XO-**

**EDIT 04/05: Thank you SO MUCH TO Nicole (nfinneman) for the beautiful cover art for this story! I LOVE IT! **

* * *

_I am no expert on love,_  
_But I have a few suggestions to keeping your love alive..._

**_Rule No. 1_**  
_Don't fall asleep angry. But if you do, wake up in the middle of the night and hold her as close as you can._

"Caroline…" he whispered to the blonde resting beside him. They had been in bed for over three hours, yet her back remained turned towards him, no words leaving her lips. Others would have assumed she was fast asleep. He, however, knew she was just being stubborn and her eyes were still wide open just as his were.

"Caroline, sweetheart…" Klaus had his hands folded over his lower abdomen as he sat back against the headboard, his voice drawling out the pet names he enjoyed calling her, hoping she would give into him soon. "Love…"

"Quit it with the terms of endearment, Klaus. I'm still not talking to you," she finally replied, her voice still crystal clear, despite the fact it was almost midnight and she hadn't said a single word since getting into bed. He would have thought her voice would have been groggy.

The man turned to look down at her, his eyes trailed along her form, watching intently on her body rising and falling every time she breathed. He sighed and ran his tongue along his bottom lip and nodded, even though she wouldn't see. With that, he said nothing in return, only reaching over to his bedside table and switching off the lamp as he shifted himself so that he was finally laying in bed.

He had one arm folded and rested underneath his head as he faced the ceiling. A line of light came in from the window, which made a few things in their bedroom visible.

Klaus turned his head to gaze at Caroline who insisted on keeping at least two feet in between them. He fought the urge to reach out and caress her side, only because he knew she would leave him alone in bed if he tried. Listening to nothing but the stillness and the faint noise of traffic coming from the other side of the wall, Klaus was left with his thoughts. Caroline wasn't going to speak to him; they would probably have to continue this in the morning, but he was just as stubborn as she was and he wanted to discuss the situation now. Letting out another sigh, he looked back up at the ceiling before shutting his eyes.

"I love you, Caroline. Goodnight."

– KLAROHOPE –

Caroline Forbes had every right to be angry with her boyfriend. After showing up unannounced at a catch-up lunch date she planned with some of her old friends from Mystic Falls, she couldn't even stand being in the same room as him. It was a lunch she had planned with Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan, and April Young, who were classmates of hers and although they had drifted apart after graduation, she was elated when she got the news they were planning a trip to New York City. Caroline, being the ultimate planner, requested they get together and so they did.

Once Klaus found out she was going to be spending time with old friends, one that happened to be her ex-boyfriend, he became angry. He knew what had happened between Caroline and Tyler, he knew that he was the reason she left Mystic Falls, he knew that Tyler was the reason she had a small scar along her collarbone. Being the over-protective boyfriend, he wasn't going to allow her to be around him, even if there were going to be others. Caroline, on the other hand, ordered him to stay out of it.

"I am not going to let you be around him, Caroline." He said sternly.

The blonde shook her head. "He's better now, Klaus. He got out of rehab, he's clean –he's a new person. Matt told me everything, okay? You don't have to worry."

"He is the reason you left Mystic Falls," he retorted, ignoring the good reasons Caroline had just mentioned.

"Yes and if he hadn't driven me out that small town, I wouldn't be here with you."

His expression softened instantly. "He still hurt you-"

"That happened 7 years ago, Klaus. You know the story. Tyler and I were having an argument, he was drunk of course, he smashed a bottle on the table, and a shard flew out and cut me," she sighed and folded her arms across her chest, her eyes still fixated on his. "Seven years ago is a long time. It's forgotten, I've forgiven him, and I'm really excited to see him. Can you please, _please,_ just understand that he's changed?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes towards her. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"_Yes_, her name is Hayley Marshall. He told me all about her when we talked on the phone. She helped him through everything while he was in rehab. Klaus, were you seriously worried he was going to make a move on me?"

"He's a part of your past, Caroline. If he wasn't attached, I'm sure he would have made a move."

She rolled her eyes as she walked passed him. "Are we done here? I have to be at the café before they arrive."

"Caro-" he called out, but before he could finish saying her name, she was already out the door, leaving him to let out a heavy sigh.

– KLAROHOPE –

Her face lit up the moment she saw the three of them walked through the doors of the café, their expressions equally as excited as hers. The blonde stood up from her chair and opened her arms out wide for hugs, her lips pulled back into a smile. First she hugged April Young, who was the new girl back then, but then ended up becoming a very close friend of Caroline's. She remembered the two of them spending hours at the Grill doing homework and planning events along with the help of Caroline's two best friends, Elena and Bonnie, who unfortunately couldn't make this catch-up lunch date. Next, she practically threw herself onto Matt Donovan, the boy who was sort of like a brother to her during their adolescent years. She had grown up without any siblings and so when she saw the first blonde boy pass her by, she took the opportunity and ordered him to be her honorary brother. Without hesitation, he agreed and the two had been close since then. Finally, she saw Tyler standing off the to side, watching both of the blondes hug it out, a smile slowly spreading across his face. "Tyler, get over here!" Caroline urged, both her arms reaching out for him. They shared a nice embrace before she pulled back and gave him a smile. "I'm really glad you're here."

Of course, he was watching. It was in his nature to watch over Caroline, to protect her from anything and anyone who had the potential of hurting her. He had passed by the large window with his hands stuffed into his pockets and subtly glanced over to the table they surrounded. He saw her hug each of them, but he couldn't get over the fact her embrace with Tyler was twice as long as the ones she gave the other two. Perhaps it was him becoming slightly jealous, but he caught that look in Tyler's eyes, thinking that maybe he was going to pull something on his Caroline.

"So why didn't Hayley come?" Caroline asked as she raised the straw from her iced tea up to her lips. The four of them had circled around a table close to the window, waiting patiently for their appetizers. She was looking directly across the table at Tyler, who couldn't help but smile once Caroline had mentioned his better half.

"She's traveling at the moment – Appalachian mountains with her family. After being cleared from the ward, she urged me to go with her, but I told her I should probably stay put for a few," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"She didn't want to stay with you?"

Tyler shook his head, letting out a laugh. "I'm pretty sure she was tired of me. She was by my side for half a year; I insisted she be with her family." Caroline nodded. "She'll be back in Mystic by the time we drive back." The blonde couldn't help but smile as she watched him look down at his phone, a smile forming on his face. "This is Hayley," he said as he passed his phone to Caroline. She reached for it and looked at the girl in the picture. She had dark brown hair, a slim figure, tan skin, and a pretty face. She was happy for Tyler.

The four engaged in more conversation while their food came their way. They laughed and shared stories from their past while also talking about their futures. Caroline had to pause for moment when the topic came up. She had absolutely no clue what she was going to do five years from now. Hopefully, she was still going to be living in New York. Hopefully, she was still going to be working for one of the best Public Relations company in the city. But most importantly, she hoped Klaus was still in her future. She wouldn't know what to do if he wasn't. Flashing a smile at her friends, she took another sip of her iced tea before hearing that British accent present itself from behind.

"Hello, everyone."

– KLAROHOPE –

Caroline saw the looks of their faces. Their eyes widened while their lips curved upward, pleasantly surprised that her boyfriend decided to make an unexpected appearance. Letting out a sigh, she turned around in her chair.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" She asked, annoyed.

"I'm just here to say hello to everyone," he replied, a smirk playing upon his lips as he took a step forward to place his palms on the blonde's shoulders. Caroline averted her eyes once she felt his touch, causing her to turn back around to face the three.

"You're Klaus," April said, tilting her head up to gaze at the man. He nodded and replied, "The one and only." He squeezed Caroline's shoulders. "You must be April Young. Pleasure to meet you," he said, walking over the dark haired girl.

"Very nice to meet you too," she said back, glancing over at Caroline who was giving her a weak smile. April reached for her glass and took a sip.

Klaus made his way around the table, saying nothing until he reached Matt. "Matt Donovan, the quarterback." He playfully smacked the blonde's shoulder and let out a chuckle. Matt was being nice and twisted his body so that he looked up at him, nodding his head before laughing in response. "Good to see you too, Klaus."

Caroline watched Klaus intently as he walked passed Matt and made his way towards Tyler. She was hesitant and curious as to what he was going to do next. Whatever he was planning on doing, she hoped, prayed, it wasn't going to end up had. With Klaus, it was always a surprise.

"Tyler," Klaus finally said. He was hovering on Tyler's side, his eyes narrowing towards him. Caroline felt herself sinking lower into her seat, wanting nothing more than to cover her face and hide from what was currently happening before her eyes.

Tyler looked up at Klaus and gave him a nod. "Klaus."

"Nik, can I speak to you for a second? Alone?" Caroline asked, throwing her napkin over her plate. Klaus turned to look at Caroline and pursed his lips.

"Just a moment, love. I'd like to catch up with Tyler," he replied.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I want to speak to you now."

Ignoring his persistent girlfriend, Klaus placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder and raised a brow at him. "How are you, mate?"

"Fine."

"What was it like to be locked up for all your wrong doings?"

Tyler stayed quiet for a moment before replying. "I'm clean now, Klaus. So, if you don't mind-"

"Oh, but I do mind. You see, you deserve to stay locked in there. You don't deserve freedom. You don't deserve to be surrounded by your friends. You, most certainly, do not deserve to see my Caroline… After hurting her I would have thought you would stay out of her life-"

"- Klaus!" Caroline shouted, causing everyone in the café to turn and stare. She had just watched her boyfriend speak so negatively towards a man who had just redeemed himself, she wasn't going to allow him to continue.

He turned to look at her, but before he could say anything, he felt Tyler shift from his grasp as he rose to his feet. April and Matt sat there, mouths either pressed together or wide open in surprise. It wasn't too long before they stood up, following Tyler's lead. Klaus watched the three of them walk over to Caroline – April gave her a small hug and so did Matt, but Tyler just gave Caroline a look before walking out of the café, leaving the couple to stare at each other across the table, eyes narrowed of course.

"Unbelievable," she finally said. "What the hell was that? I specifically told you to stay out of this, Klaus. Tyler didn't need to hear that. He was just released!" At the moment, she didn't care that they were still in the café. She didn't care that everyone was watching them. "You know, Klaus, you've done a lot of bad shit in this world, but that… That was the worst thing you can do – _say_ – to a person. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Klaus watched Caroline grab her bag and turn her back towards him, not even bothering to say anything in response to what she had said. He had fought the urge to not show up, but he ended up there in seconds. He wasn't planning on actually entering the café either, but he did it. Most importantly, he didn't plan on saying those words to Tyler, but they flowed out of him without notice. As he watched her walk out the door, he hung his head down realizing he had disappointed Caroline once again.

– KLAROHOPE –

He couldn't sleep. How could he when he knew Caroline was angry with him? There was some rule the two had come up with and it was their responsibility to obey it whenever the situation seemed to fit. Never go to bed angry, he thought. There had been plenty of nights when they both went to bed completely furious at each other. Klaus would grab a pillow and make his way to the couch, leaving the bed to Caroline and he would lay there in the silence and replay their arguments over and over again. It wasn't healthy, but they still did it.

It wasn't until their fifth huge argument that Caroline finally approached him with a pad of paper. It was the middle of the night when she had jotted down a few bullet points before leaving their bed and making her way towards Klaus, who she found laying in uncomfortable positions.

"I made a list," she said, holding the pad close to her chest.

Klaus squinted his eyes in order to regain his vision. What was Caroline doing up at 3 in the morning?

"Shouldn't you be asleep? You have work tomorrow." Klaus pulled the blanket over his head to block the light.

"I can't sleep knowing you're out here. You're obviously uncomfortable. Look at you," she shook her head as she eyed his legs that dangled off the sides. "You don't fit on this couch."

He groaned lightly and shifted his body. "I'm perfectly fine. Besides, you were able to sleep the other four times I've left you alone. Why are you suddenly so concerned this time?"

Caroline sighed and moved closer to the couch. "Because I love you, you idiot," she said once she found herself straddling him. The pad of paper was now resting on Klaus' chest while she reached for the blanket, pulling it down so she could look at him.

"What are you doing, Caroline?" He looked up at her, his eyes still not fully open.

"I came up with a list," she repeated.

"You always make lists, love," he groaned.

She rolled her eyes because that was the truth. "Yeah, but this is a different kind of list. Remember when I read that article online? It was about ways to keep the spark alive, especially in long-term relationships. And how long have we been together?"

Klaus raised his hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. "Almost seven years."

"Right. And people have said once they pass four, the spark starts dying out. But that article reminded me of how we can fix our problems…"

"Are you saying we have problems?" Klaus asked, his eyes widening up at the blonde.

She laughed and brushed her fingers along his hairline. "Well, this is the fifth time you've slept on the sofa. And we've been only been living here for two years. I think that's a big problem."

"Mmhm."

Caroline leaned down to press a light kiss on his forehead. "Rule number one: Never go to bed angry. It only causes more problems in the relationship. It leaves you a bad mood throughout the night and when you wake up in the morning, you'd have to deal with it all over again," she mumbled against his skin.

Slowly, she felt his arms go around her waist. "Never go to bed angry," he repeated softly. "Okay."

Caroline smiled down at him as she pressed her forehead against hers. She actually wasn't prepared for this. She had woken up in the middle of the night, contemplating on ways to get past their argument from earlier. It was a random list; She threw together some ideas that sounded perfect in her head. She had yet to read them all to Klaus, but for now, rule number one was the most important in this situation.

Klaus pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"And I'm sorry for destroying your painting," she mumbled. "I know how hard you worked on it." Caroline felt incredibly guilty for ruining his most recent painting. It was one he was planning on donating to the event she was currently planning.

"That's alright, love."

He shifted his position on the couch, allowing Caroline be the little spoon to his big spoon. Once their bodies pressed against each other, he wrapped his arm around her stomach and held her close while he buried his face into her hair, taking in her scent just before he shut his eyes. Caroline placed her hand over his and squeezed it gently before pulling the blanket over their figures with her free hand. She snuggled closer to him, if that was even possible, and shut her eyes.

And just like that, he forgot about their argument.

_Never go to bed angry…_

– KLAROHOPE –

Klaus looked at the digital block on his night stand and read the time. Three-thirty AM. He was still wide-awake with no intention of falling asleep. After he thought back to the time Caroline came up that that list of rules, he sighed knowing full well that what had occurred earlier that day was entirely his fault and that it was up to him to do something. He wasn't expecting Caroline to curl into his arms like that one night. It was all on him.

Moving onto his side, he scooted closer to the blonde, her back still turned towards him. He watched her body rise and fall with every breath and he couldn't help but trail his fingers down her side until he reached her stomach, draping his arm over it and pulling her towards him. Finally, he had her close to him.

"Klaus…" he heard her say in a whisper. He had just woken her up.

"Shh… I'm sorry, love. Go back to sleep," he replied, his thumb drawing patterns into her stomach. Klaus moved even closer until his front side pressed against her back and the side of his face rested with her hair. He held her there, just like every other night when they weren't arguing with each other. He breathed softly and soon, he felt her hand rest just above his, giving it a light squeeze.

"Forgive me for what happened today," he whispered.

On Caroline's end, she fluttered her eyes open and felt her lips pull into a smile. She caressed his calloused hand before lacing their fingers together. "Promise that won't happen again?"

"It will never happen again. You have my word, love."

"Never go to bed angry…" she reminded him.

He couldn't help but smile as he buried his face into her blonde curls. Oh, if she knew how many times that rule played in his head. The girl who created lists at 3 in the morning was the love of his life and he couldn't imagine loving anyone else. If she had the patience to come with a list of rules to keep their love alive, he was going to do everything in his power to obey them all. Never was he going to leave her alone in their bed again.

"Let this be the last time."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Every chapter will be titled after the rule, of course. These are also going to be considered drabbles, just so you all know.**

**Thank you for reading. I greatly appreciate it. Also, this is rated M for future chapters.**

**[catch me on tumblr (outofchampagne)]**


	2. Laugh During Sex

**Thank you SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I honestly love reading through them, considering the fact they motivate me to write more. If I could, I would individually thank each and every one who left a review, but that would take up a lot of space and I'm sure you are all ready for this chapter. But for now, thank you all! And even if you didn't leave a review - if you're following the story, or favorited it, whatever - THANK YOU.**

******WARNING**** **  
**THIS CHAPTER IS COMPLETE SMUT. IF YOU'RE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH READING SMUT THEN YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER.**

**Besides, my smut writing is so bad. It will probably make you feel bad for me, hahaha.**

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Rule No. 2**_

_Laugh during sex, especially if you bump heads.  
__If you aren't laughing, you're with the wrong person._

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Klaus had just prepared himself a nice lunch. Eating around 12 noon on Saturdays was normal for him considering Caroline was always out. She had events she had to attend every weekend, so she was hardly around during the day, especially on Saturday nights. At first, Klaus demanded she spend at least one Saturday with him, once every month, and Caroline couldn't help but agree. She needed time off, and she was willing to do anything to have one Saturday with her very eager boyfriend.

But this Saturday wasn't one of those free days. Caroline had left around nine in the morning, leaving Klaus alone in bed and also quite irritated. It was also habit for him to have her as _breakfast _before an actual breakfast, but as he watched her walk out, fumbling with her buttons, he called out, "I'm having you tonight, love. No matter what you say."

"Sure thing. Late breakfast, brunch, lunch, and dinner… Whatever. I'll call you later." She blew him a kiss before leaving him completely alone. As he lay in bed, he brushed his hand lightly over his morning wood and let out a heavy sigh before dropping his head back on the mountain of pillows that belonged to Caroline.

The moment she walked back inside their home would be the moment he would pull her in and carry her into the room as quickly as possible. No doubt about that. Klaus reached for his phone and checked the time: 9:30 AM. Caroline was due back around 10, or 11 PM.

_God damn it, Caroline!_

Since he didn't have breakfast, Klaus made himself lunch. It was a typical man lunch consisting of a sandwich that was piled high with the necessary stuff along with chips and a beer. Once he reached the living room, he leaned down to place his plate on the table before making himself comfortable on the couch. He turned his head to look out the large bay window and cursed the sun for moving so damn slow. Only a few more hours until his Caroline would be back.

Klaus sat up and eyed his sandwich, completely ready to dive into it. Before he even reached down for it, the front door had swung open, revealing a very happy Caroline. Klaus looked up at his beauty and raised a brow.

"And why are you back so early, love?" His tone was more surprised than excited, which is how he was supposed to be at the moment.

Caroline shut the door behind her and dropped her bags on the floor before dashing across the room to straddle him on the couch. Luckily, her heels didn't fly off as she did so. He noticed she had that look in her eyes as she gripped his shoulders, leaving Klaus still with his brow raised.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Her lips pulled into a smirk as she tossed her hair back.

"You know I am. We hardly see each other on Saturdays. But tell me what happened-"

"Shush," she cut him off by pressing her lips against his eagerly.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle once their lips landed on each other's. Placing his large palms on her waist, he shut his eyes and kissed her back, catching on to the eagerness she was submitting. As he pulled back slightly, he gave her a cheeky grin and ran his hands up her sides until he cupped the sides of her face, brushing away the hair that covered her forehead.

"I'm curious, Caroline. Were you fired? Are you straddling me out of frustration?"

The blonde pulled back entirely, her hands still holding onto his shoulders. She cocked her head back and laughed before looking back at him. "What are you even saying, Klaus? Obviously, something happened with the event. It's scheduled for next week, which happens to be our free day together. As soon as I heard the news, I got back into my car and drove her as fast as I could because I need you, Niklaus Mikaelson. I need you _so_ bad."

That was the reason for the crazy look in her eye. He pressed his lips together in a firm line, restraining him from laughing out loud at how crazy she sounded. He believed her, however, the last line that came out of her sounded a bit mad. Klaus leaned back against the couch and dropped his hands onto her legs, running them up and down soothingly.

"And I need you… _badly_, love. I want you." He nodded his head while letting out chuckles every now and then. He was completely serious, yet he still found the moment quite funny.

"You're laughing," she said, straightening her back. She removed her arms from his shoulders and crossed them against her chest. "You're such an ass."

Klaus sat back up and continued to run his hands up the sides of her thighs before resting them on her bottom. "Sorry, my love." He leaned forward and buried his face into her neck, inhaling her scent. He picked up the scent of her perfume that she sprayed on herself every morning before work. It was his favorite scent on her – well it came in second. The smell of sex was first, _of course._

He pressed his lips against her collarbone and murmured, "Forgive me."

Caroline slowly tilted her head back, her eyes falling shut as soon as she felt his lips graze her skin. She rested her hands back on his shoulders, running them down his back, grazing his shoulder blades before reaching the ends of his hair, tugging gently.

"Not until you _do_ me." She replied bluntly.

He smirked against her skin, pressing light kisses up her neck until he reached her chin. "Whatever the lady wants, the lady surely gets."

The next thing she knew, Klaus had turned her over so that she was now laying down on the sofa while he hovered over her. His lips trailed up her jawline, continuing a trail of light kisses before reaching the corner of her mouth, which was parted slightly, ready for a heated kiss. His hands ran up her body, stopping to hold her neck in place while his thumb caressed her skin. He felt her legs underneath him spread apart for Klaus to nestle in between, and that was exactly what he did. Once he found comfort in between her thighs, she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his back as she pulled him closer to him. Her hands ran through the back of his head roughly, tugging on the ends while massaging him at the same time.

Klaus hovered his lips just above hers, a smirk on full display while his hands went for the buttons of her blouse. With his eyes fixated on hers, he undid the buttons one by one slowly and carefully. Caroline looked up at him and bit down on her bottom lip, waiting impatiently for her blouse to come off. It seemed as though it was taking forever which caused the blonde to hiss out, "Just rip the shirt, Klaus! _Damn it_!"

His eyes widened in response to what she just said. That was his Caroline. She always had a foul mouth during their most intimate times together. It turned him on even more.

Chuckling softly, he obeyed the blonde and tore the blouse straight down the middle, watching the remaining buttons fly off in all directions. Caroline's eyes widened at the sight and let out a laugh as well. "See? That was much faster. Now come here," she smirked before pulling his face towards hers, capturing his lips as she shimmied the torn shirt off her body. Klaus was helping her and once it was completely off, he tossed it the side and ran his palms over her bra, earning a slight moan from Caroline.

Her hands trailed down his chest, feeling the defined muscles underneath the shirt until she reached the hem of it. Slipping her delicate fingers underneath the material, she caressed his skin and ran her hands up higher and higher, lifting the shirt up along as she did so.

As they parted for air, she mumbled against his skin, "This shirt. Off. Now."

Klaus pressed his lips against Caroline's once more before sitting back up and removing the shirt off his body in a swift motion, tossing it over to where Caroline's blouse lay. He looked back down at her and saw her smirk. "Happy, my love?"

She nodded her head and reached for his hands. "Very."

The two stared at each other longingly before Klaus leaned back down, brushing his lips against her collarbone while his hands held her back and ran up until he felt the clasp of her bra. As he began to suck lightly on her skin, his fingers worked their magic and unclasped it with ease. "You could have just ripped the damn bra off along with the shirt."

"Shh…" he murmured against her skin. Hooking his thumbs underneath the straps of her bra, he slowly peeled the piece of lingerie off her chest, revealing her full breasts with her nipples completely hardened. Klaus smirked as he threw it aside, delving straight into the valley, inhaling her once again before pressing feather light kisses along the mounds, his hands gripping her sides so she remained in place.

Her breath hitched slightly as she felt the cold air blow against her nipples, which were already pebbled at the sight of her boyfriend. Her eyes fell shut while her hands gripped the back of his head, urging him to wrap his mouth around one. She wanted to feel his talented tongue flick her in the most pleasurable way. _God_, his tongue knew how to work her well. Moments later, Caroline realized he hadn't even touched her there and she was already letting out moans.

"_Jesus_, Klaus," she breathed.

Finally, his mouth encircled one breast, taking it in and swirling his tongue along her taut nipple, sucking lightly. His free hand ran up and palmed her other breast. He knew how much she hated having one of them be neglected. Using his thumb, he brushed her and earned another pleasurable moan. Wasting no time, he switched breasts and worked the same routine as he did with the one before. Caroline sighed heavily as she felt his mouth close in over her breasts. And once she felt the flick of his tongue, she rolled her eyes back, in instant pleasure.

After giving her breasts his attention, he worked his way down her body, pressing kisses down her stomach until he reached her pencil skirt that hugged her bottom tight. Reaching for the zipper on the side, he zipped it down quickly and shimmied it down her long legs. Another article of clothing was added onto the ground once he tossed it.

"My _favorite_ part," she said as she fixed a pillow beneath her head for support. Her hands rested over her head as she eyed Klaus, a smirk pulling at her lips. He looked up at her and mirrored her smirk before slowly trailing his fingers along the insides of her thighs. His eyes stayed on her as he did so, wanting to watch her facial expressions as he pleasured her in this way – _her favorite way_. Once his fingers reached her most sensitive part, he lightly brushed the heated area that was covered in a thin material.

"Lousy choice of panties, Caroline," he said in a low tone, brushing his fingers against her once more. He watched her eyes fall shut as she bit down on her bottom lip, holding back a moan. "Mm… you're already so wet for me, love," he added as he pressed his fingers into her spot. She nodded for him. "_God_, yes. I always am."

Smirking up at her, he finally pushed the thin material off to the side and looked down to see her in all her glory. _Next_, came Caroline's absolute favorite part. While his thumb grazed her flesh, he watched her back arch just a little. Slowly, he inserted a finger inside of her, hearing her whimper in response. He gradually added another and curled, as if he were begging her for another moan, which she happily gave out every second he worked his fingers inside of her. "Klaus…" she cried out.

"Would you like more of this, love?" He asked with a hint of humor.

"You already know I want more. Just _fucking_ give it to me!"

"_Patience_, Caroline."

"I hate you." She retorted.

"I love you."

Klaus repositioned himself in between her legs so that his face rested comfortably in between her legs and his stubble brushed against her inner thighs. His arms hooked around them and held them down so she wouldn't squirm underneath him, which Caroline found to be absolute torture. Leaning into her heated region, he began doing what he did best and since he didn't have his breakfast, he decided to go for it all, causing the blonde to wiggle and shudder every time his tongue flicked inside of her. She gasped once she felt his tongue dive straight to the spot she believed to be the most tender. It was such an experience every time they engaged in oral sex. Klaus knew what made her squirm, what made her breathe heavily, and what caused her body to shake uncontrollably. He knew body so well.

Within seconds, he sensed her build up coming when she ran her hands through his hair roughly, gripping at the ends which was her giving him a sign since she was unable to form words. Once she tugged on the back of his head, lingering as her mouth parted slightly, he lapped up her finish and released her thighs, caressing her skin gently.

"I love it when you do that," she hissed, using the back of her hand to wipe her forehead. Klaus looked up at her and let out a laugh while he ran his tongue along his bottom lip, enjoying her delicious finish. "No,_ I_ love it when I do that," he replied, bringing his thumb up to clean up the side of his mouth.

The blonde rolled her eyes and sat up, pressing her hand flat out on his chest before pushing him back so that it was his turn to stare up at the ceiling. "Wha-"

"Shut up, Klaus. It's my turn. _Duh_."

He licked his lips once again and nodded, resting his head against the couch's hand rest. Keeping his eyes on the blonde, he watched her position herself in between his legs while her hands reached for his belt, quickly undoing it along with the buttons and zipper. She tugged them down with no pause in between, her lips parting in pleasure the moment she watched his erection spring up.

"_My_ favorite part," Klaus chuckled, just like how Caroline said before he performed his activities on her. She looked up at him and smirked before placing both her hands on his length gently. In response, he let out a moan. He had been aching for her to touch him there since he removed her blouse.

Which, now that he thought about, happened a long time ago.

He wasn't a beggar, but if he were, he would have begged for Caroline to wrap her pretty little mouth around him immediately.

She slowly ran her thumb up and down his manhood, as if she caressing the side of his face. She was gentle, fair, and delicate with his length. As her hands wrapped wholly around him, she continued the same movements – up and down, up and down – until she found herself pumping him harder, causing Klaus to throw his head back and let out a groan. "Bloody hell, Caroline!"

The blonde lifted her head and looked up at him with a devilish smirk on her face, the smirk she had picked up from Klaus a long time ago. "Come again?" she asked, her tone low as she brushed the tip with her thumb.

"Caroline, I _swear_," he opened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

She continued to smirk at him while using her thumb to continuously brush the tip, watching him shudder. She so badly wanted to enclose her mouth around him, taking him entirely because it had been so long, but the foreplay was nice, especially when she got Klaus to act slightly submissive towards her.

"Are you going to say my name over and over… and _over _again?" Another brush to the tip.

He groaned and breathed out heavily, his neck craning forehead to stare at the blonde toying with his length. "Don't push it, love." His voice came out in a hiss causing the blonde to tilt her head to side, her smirk slowly turning into a playful smile.

"I was only joking."

And with that, she leaned down to hover her mouth above him, pressing a light kiss to the tip. She knew she was such a tease and she knew how much Klaus hated it, but it was what kept the sex fun. Fun sex was good sex.

It wasn't that much longer until she fully wrapped her mouth around his length, finally fulfilling both her needs and Klaus'. He rolled his eyes back as he felt the blonde begin to bob her head up and down, his hand grabbing the back of her head to help her move smoothly. Another groan escaped his lips as he gripped the side of the couch with his free hand, feeling the vibrations that Caroline emitted caused him to buck his hips just as she removed her mouth from him. Klaus watched his beauty lower her head, her lips hovering over his shaft and withdrawing her tongue, licking the sides until she met with the tip once again. Hovering over it, she looked back up at Klaus and took him whole, moving her head up and down in such a beautiful way. She moved slowly at first, and then quickened up the pace, listening in to the pleasurable noises that came out of his mouth. _Jesus Christ_, she thought.

Just before he felt himself coming to his end, he felt her lips retract from his length causing him to pick his head up and question her. _I was that close, Caroline_. "What do you think you're doing, love. We're not quite finished there."

The blonde got on her knees and pulled all of her hair onto one side, waving her hand to stop Klaus from talking. "Maybe I just want you to _fuck _me already? How about that?" She narrowed her eyes at him before lowering herself onto his manhood, resulting in the two of them letting out their loud moans they had held back for quite some time. His hands moved to hold her waist, keeping her steady as Caroline ran her hands through her hair, trying her best not to topple over him. Her hips rocked against his and Klaus swore under his breath behind gritted teeth as his nails gripped her body tighter.

She didn't care for the pain; she loved it. She rode him expertly, feeling the rush of pleasure overcome her and she knew, oh she knew, the pleasure overcame Klaus as well. How was it possible he fit perfectly inside of her?

Hooking his arm around her waist, he switched the positions and had her pinned underneath him, his lips capturing hers as he started to thrust himself in and out of her, feeling her lips part slightly, giving his tongue full access to tangle with hers. Their idea of love making, whether it was sweet and thoughtful or full out rough, was to make it enjoyable for them both. They often found it hard to watch sex scenes that two people engage in the activity with no reason whatsoever. What happened to the chemistry? The passion? Therefore, they came up with a rule stating that no matter the time of day, or the time in general, or whether or not they had argued beforehand, they were going to have sex that was full of passion, teasing, and laughs.

So when Klaus had accidentally bumped heads with Caroline just as they were about finish, they couldn't help but share a laugh before pressing their lips together.

"That's like the third time you've done that, Klaus." She laughed once more while she cupped his face, brushing her thumbs against his cheeks.

He looked down at her and smiled. "As long as you don't get a concussion, sweetheart, you're fine."

He continued to thrust into her, both in a rough and slow pattern, showing Caroline how much he had missed this – how badly they both needed this; their bodies coming together in perfect harmony with the thrusts and the laughs. She moaned his name over and over again, which caused the man to grin since it was she who had questioned him about saying her name. Nonetheless, he groaned out in intense pleasure, along with her name before they felt their orgasms take over.

As they both finished off, Klaus kept his eyes locked on hers, feeling her walls enclose around his length just before he slipped himself out from her. He pressed his forehead against Caroline and panted heavily. She did the same as she stroked the sides of his face, admiring his eyes, his lips, the glistening of his nose. A sigh escaped her mouth as she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. "Do I even have to say it?"

His lips curved upward into a smirk while his arms snaked around her waist, lifting her back up so that they were now sitting up straight. Grabbing her legs, he rested them above his lap before leaning down to kiss her temple.

"You've already screamed it, love. Plenty of times." She smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, reaching her arm out to drape over his other shoulder. Klaus' lips remained pressed against the side of her face. "…You were _delicious_, Caroline."

"_Mhm_," she murmured. "I bet I was."

Bringing her hand up to the spot on her forehead where they had collided, she pressed down and winced, feeling slight pain around the area. Klaus pulled back and brushed her hair away, his eyes widening at the sight. "It's red." Although he had never bruised her during sex, he couldn't help but chuckle as he lightly brushed his thumb over the spot. "I'm sorry, love. I'll grab something frozen." After he leaned down to press a feather light kiss, he stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving Caroling to gawk in the beauty of what was her boyfriend.

Reaching inside the freezer for a frozen bag of vegetables, he called out, "You forgive me right?" Exactly how many times had he asked that? To him, it seemed as though that was the only question coming out of him.

Turning her attention to the sandwich on the coffee table, she leaned forward and reached for the plate, bringing it towards her and taking a bite. Smiling as she chewed, she leaned back on the sofa and swallowed. From the kitchen, she heard Klaus still rummaging through the freezer, repeating the question that had initiated the sex.

_Forgive me?_

Caroline smiled over at him.

"All is forgiven."

* * *

**Okay, so how was it? I warned you, my smut is so bad. I cannot compare to the amazing writers that make it seem so easy to write. It's actually really hard. But hot damn was it hot!? Hopefully I stayed true to the rule. What did you guys think? I kind of made the action and dialogue equal.**

**Let me know, you lovely people. **

**Thanks again for reading! Remember: reviews motivate it, so please... Review if you like! It only takes a few seconds.**

**Don't forget, you can follow me on tumblr = outofchampagne**

**- TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER XO -**


	3. Comfortable With Your Partner

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I'm really loving all the feedback and your thoughts with the rules. Just so you all know, there are only 10 rules so yes, this story will only be 10 chapters long. I also have some ideas for other stories, but right now, I'm focusing on this and nothing more.**

**So here's chapter three! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Rule No. 3**  
_If you don't feel comfortable dancing naked with your partner  
and showing them your four chins when you laugh – you're doing it wrong._

"Good morning, my love," Klaus murmured against Caroline's soft skin. His arm was draped over her side while she shifted on the bed so that she was now facing Klaus. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, as she looked over towards the window where the sun shone brought. For a moment, she had forgotten the two of them were naked, after the never-ending physical activities they had participated in the night before. The blonde shimmied closer to her boyfriend, pulling up the thin white sheet over her body to shield her from the morning air that crept through the creak in their window. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and replied, "Good morning, handsome."

It was now 9 o clock in the morning and the two still laid in bed together, wrapped up and tangled in each other's arms and legs, keeping warmth and sharing kisses underneath the white sheet. As much as Klaus enjoyed running his hand down her form, taking in every inch of her, he knew it was time for them to get out of bed. And as much as Caroline wanted to straddle him like the night before, she frowned because she knew Klaus was right.

The two finally rolled out of bed on their designated sides. Caroline wrapped the sheet over her body while Klaus stood up and walked over to his dresser where he pulled out a pair of sweatpants. She glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him.

"I like you better with no sweatpants," she said with a smile.

Klaus twisted his torso so that he faced her and he smirked. "Well, love, sheets are meant to cover the bed, not your body." Caroline gave him a look before getting up and walking towards their connected bathroom. From there, she called out, "I'll be in here if you need me." And not even a second later, she tossed the white sheet out so that it landed on the bed, knowing full well that Klaus had been watching.

After she turned the hot water on, she suddenly felt a pair of large, calloused hands grip her waist and pull her into the shower. With a smirk on her face, she looked up at Klaus who had decided to ditch the sweatpants and join her for a morning shower.

"You're supposed to make breakfast, mister," she raised a brow at him while her hands held onto his shoulders.

Once the water started heating up, he shut the glass door and pushed against the shower wall and dropped to his knees. She looked down at him with a small smile and ran her fingers through his already damp hair. Klaus ran his hands down her sides until he reached her legs and parted them slowly while gazing up at his beauty with a devilish grin.

"How many times do I have to tell you, sweetheart? You _are _breakfast."

– KLAROLINE –

Their shower had lasted longer than expected, but the countless positions they found themselves in and the multiple orgasms produced inside there were worth having to finish off with cold water spewing all over their bodies.

Klaus didn't even mind the fact there was going to be a slight dent in his wallet due to the water bill.

He followed Caroline back into their bedroom, his eyes gazing down her back with water droplets still falling from the ends of her hair. The towel she used to cover herself up was just short enough for him to catch a glimpse of her perky bottom every time she took a step forward.

As Caroline walked over to her own dresser, she tossed the towel onto their bed and pulled out a pair of simply panties. After sliding them on, she walked over to Klaus where he was back in his grey sweatpants. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and kissed his back. "Can I borrow one of your shirts, Nik?" She asked softly, her lips brushing lightly against his skin.

"There's no need for you to wear my shirt, darling." He turned around with a smile and took Caroline's hand, spinning her around the room before pulling her into his arms. She threw her head back and laughed and wrapped her other arm around his back. _Dancing._ Something the two did often. It didn't have to be fancy; music didn't have to play in the background. Whenever the two thought the time was perfect, Klaus would either twirl her around, or Caroline would step on his feet and allow him to take the lead around the house. Naked or clothed, they would dance together.

"But I'm cold," she replied as she pressed the side of her face against his chest.

Indeed, she was cold. As he held her close, Klaus felt her taut nipples press up against his abdomen while he caressed her bare back. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away from Caroline to retrieve one of her favorite t-shirts from his drawer. Running his tongue over his lips, he stood facing her and bunched up the shirt in his hands so that his fingers found the armholes to make it easier.

"Arms up, love," he said softly and she did as he was told.

Caroline looked up at Klaus and raised her arms in the air and felt him pull the material through her arms and down her body until it hung comfortably over her frame. She bit down on her lip and pressed a kiss to his chest before pulling away.

"Breakfast time?" He called out as he watched her walk away, the swaying of his t-shirt causing the man to smirk.

"Yes! Hurry! I'm starving!" Caroline shouted from the hallway.

– KLAROLINE –

"So tell me again why you're so opposed to your sister dating Matt? We all know he's the sweetest guy and from their many Instagram pictures, they seem pretty happy with each other." Caroline was sitting on a bar stool as she played around with her laptop while Klaus stood by the stove, finishing up the breakfast that she had craved since the moment they both woke up.

He shook his head and moved the bacon around with a fork. "You honestly think the Quarterback can keep up with my baby sister's constant need to move around? She can never stand still, you know. Rebekah must be always on her toes."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure he is capable of keeping up with her. They compliment each other nicely. Matt's a laid-back, small town boy and Rebekah is a big city girl with a very busy schedule."

"Sounds like someone else…" mumbled Klaus.

She laughed and continued to browse the Internet. "Except I'm a small town girl and you're the big city boy. And you're far from laid-back. You're so serious and your scowl can scare a flock of birds, in case you didn't know."

"Excuse me." Klaus turned to face Caroline, his brow lifted as he placed the fork on a nearby plate. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he made his way towards the blonde, his arms going straight for her sides, causing her to squirm in his grasp.

"_Don't_-" she laughed. "Touch me!" Caroline shut her eyes and laughed even harder once Klaus began tickling her sides, which he knew was her most ticklish spot. A smirk was now displayed on his face as he watched Caroline wiggle her way out of his hold, but she failed. "_The bacon_! You're burning the bacon!"

"The bacon's fine, love." He replied nonchalantly once he ceased with the tickling. Taking in a deep breath to calm herself down, Caroline sat up straight and shot Klaus a look before placing her hands over his and removing them off her waist.

"You know I hate being tickled," she said, her eyes narrowing at his.

Klaus rested his elbow on the counter and leaned down to mirror Caroline's fixated gaze. "And I hate being reminded of how scary my scowl is."

With that, he flashed her a smirk before turning back to the stove to transfer the bacon from the pan onto a plate. There was a certain way Caroline liked her bacon and only Klaus had perfected it, but only after thirty times of practicing it. It was a complicated process to get the perfect crisp, but somehow Klaus was able to get it right that thirtieth time. He had worked harder since Caroline joked with him, saying that bad bacon was a deal breaker.

Walking back to the counter with a plateful of bacon, Klaus held it in front of the blonde as a way of gaining her attention, which worked, of course. Caroline averted her eyes off the laptop screen and onto the beautiful plate of bacon held before her. As she leaned towards it, inhaling the wonderful smell, Klaus retracted his arm causing the blonde to inhale absolutely nothing.

"What the hell?" She looked up at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, my love. Did you want some of _my_ bacon?" He smirked as he walked around her stool and planted himself on the one beside her, placing the plate directly in front of him while he reached over for the box of orange juice.

"It's Sunday morning. On Sunday mornings, bacon is mine. You already had _your_ breakfast," she said as she turned to face him, her arms still crossed.

Klaus swiveled the bar stool so that he was facing her as well, his knees barely touching the sides of her legs. He grabbed a strip of bacon and stuck it in his mouth with a smirk. "Yes, but I must admit, this breakfast is even more satisfying."

Caroline sat there with her mouth gaped towards her boyfriend.

He surely was an ass.

"Just give me my bacon!" She cried out. Klaus chewed on the strip of bacon before swallowing and broke into a fit of laughter. He loved playing around with her, especially on their lazy days. It seemed fitting.

However, he still refused to share his bacon, which caused Caroline to pull her laptop towards her and open up the webcam.

"Video Diary number twelve," she started. Klaus looked over at wait a lifted brow while he shook his head.

"My ass of a boyfriend won't share the bacon, which is clearly mine since it's Sunday morning. He's sitting right beside me, eating it all in front of me, and not even feeling remotely guilty."

"Caroline, love, what the hell are you doing?" Klaus rested his elbow on the counter and leaned it to see himself on the screen.

"Get out of the frame!" She shoved Klaus with her shoulder and recomposed herself.

She took a breath and smiled into the camera. "So remember when I said I would show him the video I had filmed of myself that one night he was stuck at the office…"

Klaus turned to face the blonde again, the strip of bacon dropping from his two fingers.

" – Well if he thinks I would show him now, he's fucking wrong." The blonde laughed and ended the video there.

"You filmed a video for me?"

She shrugged her shoulders and reached for a strip of bacon, only to feel her wrist being grabbed by Klaus' hand. "I don't think so, love."

"God, just give me the fucking bacon!" Caroline huffed and pouted before giving in and resting her arm against Klaus' chest, her wrist still in his hold. He gave her a look and raised the strip he held in his hand up to her mouth. "Here," he said, waving it in front of her.

Caroline used her free hand to grab the bacon, guiding it into her mouth and chewed it. Finally, she got what she wanted. Why was Klaus being so damn difficult, she thought.

She hopped off the bar stool and walked over to raise the volume on the built-in radio dock. Some Top 40 pop song had blared through the speakers, filling the kitchen with its cheesy lyrics and overused pop tunes. Caroline ran her hands through her hair as she walked over to Klaus where she caught him rolling his eyes to the song lyrics. He was never a fan of Top 40 songs where Caroline found it to be okay for days like this.

"I hate you," she simply said, grabbing another strip and munching down on it.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "I hate you too."

"Well since you've eaten all of my bacon…" she grabbed on his hands, motioning him to get off the stool, but he refused. "Think again."

"No, get up. _Now_." With all of her strength, she tried to pull the man off the stool, but she sighed in defeat. He had put all of his weight onto the chair, making it difficult for her to drag him off.

"_Please_!" She added and Klaus laughed. He watched his girlfriend struggle with every pull and every huff she let out and since he did eat most of the bacon, he believed it was the least he could do to see her smile.

"Fine," Klaus hopped off the stool and followed Caroline as she pulled him towards the middle of the kitchen, a smile slowly spreading on his face.

Caroline turned to face Klaus, their hands still holding onto each other and once they looked up at each other, the song that was currently playing had a beat that was easy to dance to. So what did Caroline do?

She danced.

The blonde twirled around the kitchen floor, the hem of Klaus' t-shirt lifting and twirling with every spin she made. He watched her in awe and admired everything about her. Klaus stood there with his arms crossed against his chest as Caroline danced, without a care in the world, in the middle of their kitchen to a song that had the worst lyrics to ever be written. He found her outlook on life to be the most beautiful thing. She was the most carefree girl he had the pleasure of meeting and her positivity on every little thing made him rethink the choices he had made in the past. As he watched her dance around, eyes shut, with a smile on her face, he couldn't help but join her, reaching for her hand to twirl her around and hearing that adorable laugh of hers emit with every spin.

Caroline threw her head back and laughed even louder once she felt Klaus' hands go around her waist. He pulled her close and swayed around the area every time the pop song played its chorus. It was a ridiculous song, he thought, but it was a good song to dance to.

"How about I fry some more bacon?" Klaus asked as he spun Caroline out of his hold.

She shook her head as she spun back into his chest, her arms wrapping around his torso. "Forget the bacon..."

As he held her close, he rested the side of his face on top of her head. "I love you, Caroline," he said to her while his hands slipped underneath her t-shirt. He felt her shiver at his touch, which caused her to pull away from him with a smile. "And I love you too… _I guess…"_

Klaus raised a brow at her.

Caroline got on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. "Okay, okay. I love you too."

– KLAROLINE –

The two had spent the rest of the morning dancing in the middle of the kitchen along to five different Top 40 songs before Klaus went to change it to one appropriate song, which was softer and more pleasing to the ears. He took Caroline's hand and spun her around, performing every dance move he excelled at before pulling her back in to slowly sway around. There were times she stepped on his toes, which caused him to hiss and Caroline only laughed in response.

The time read half past noon and so Klaus bent down and slung the blonde over his shoulder, resting his hand over her bottom and bringing her into the living room. He carefully dropped her on the sofa and then he fell down beside her.

"What was that for? The dancing was nice." She said with a sigh while her arms wrapped around Klaus' shoulders, pulling him down onto her lap. Shifting himself on the sofa, he gently rested the back of his head on her lap and looked up at her with a grin.

"Maybe I'm just out of breath. You're quite the dancer, you know." He chuckled as he raised his hand to caress the side of her face.

"That's what six years of dance training does to you." Caroline smiled down at him and leaned into his touch. "Maybe you can give me a foot rub?" She asked, raising a brow.

Klaus shut his eyes and continued to chuckle. "Maybe you can give me one?"

"Yeah, right." She shook her head and reached for her phone that was placed on the coffee table in front of them. Opening up the camera app, she faced the camera onto Klaus, who had his eyes closed, and snapped a few pictures. Once he heard the shutter noise come from her phone, Klaus' eyes flew open and he quickly sat up.

He reached for her phone. "Snapping photos of me?"

Caroline laughed and extended her arm out far from his reach. "Yeah, because you're my boyfriend and I want the world to see." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Klaus leaned forward and pressed his lips against her neck while his hands snaked around her waist, figuring out this was one way to stop Caroline taking unwanted photos of him. While he was pressing feather light kisses along her neck, he heard the shutter noise again and again. Chuckling against her skin, he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck in defeat. "You're impossible, love."

Caroline snickered again as she ran her free hand through the back of Klaus' head. "Come on, let's take a few pictures. We can show your sister and Matt who the cutest couple really is."

Sitting up with his back against the cushions, he wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulder and pulled her down close so that the side of his face rested against the side of her head. He watched as Caroline held the camera out in front of them but at a fair distance, getting both of their faces and part of their upper halves in the frame. She moved in closer to him and smiled.

"Smile, okay?" She gave Klaus a look through the screen and he nodded.

"One… two… three…." _Snap!_

Caroline pulled the phone towards her and opened up the camera roll, hoping to see a cute photo she can post online for their friends and family to see, but instead she was looking at a picture of her smiling while Klaus stuck his tongue out with his eyes shut.

"Klaus!" She laughed and turned to face him, shoving her shoulder into his chest gently. She looked back at the photo and tilted her head slightly. "You're adorable."

"Another?" He asked, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yes, please." Caroline positioned herself closer to Klaus and held her arms out again, facing the camera towards the two and pressed the shutter button.

When the two looked down to view the photo, they both cocked their heads back in laughter. Klaus reached for the phone with his free hand and brought it closer to his face, squinting his eyes to view it better. Caroline, on the other hand, continued to laugh.

"You have three chins in this picture, love." Klaus pointed out and handed the phone back to Caroline, who now regained calmness. Wrapping her hand around the device, she looked down at it again before shaking her head.

"Look at you! You're nostrils are flared out so wide!" The blonde snorted out a few minutes more until she finally nuzzled her head into Klaus' chest. The two looked back at the photo and grinned.

"I like it." Klaus said softly, his fingers caressing Caroline's skin.

"I like it too." She replied, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Taking in a deep breath to help his heart get back to its normal pace, he pressed a kiss to Caroline's temple and reached his arm out, taking a hold of the other side of the phone so that they both held it.

"Actually, your three chins are quite lovely." He commented.

"And your flared out nostrils is the hottest thing ever."

He watched Caroline play around with the picture. He watched her go through the process of editing it, which probably took a bit longer than expected. He was amazed at how much patience girls had when it came to finding the perfect filter for a photo. There were times he wanted to blurt out how one filter was fine, but he refrained. He didn't want to take Caroline out of her element.

Then there was the process of finally uploading the photo with a caption, which, in Klaus' opinion, was the easiest step in uploading a photo. For Caroline, however, it seemed to take longer than picking out a filter.

"Bloody hell, Caroline, just put 'Klaus and I'."

She shot him a look. "That's so incredibly boring. Nobody will like the picture!"

He said no more and waited patiently until she finally typed something up, then positing it seconds later. Sighing, Klaus pulled her closer and shut his eyes. "And your caption was...?"

Caroline turned over so that her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "My goofy looking boyfriend and I." She said with a smile.

Klaus opened his eyes and gave his girlfriend a look. Normally, their Sunday mornings went a lot smoother. This morning was a little out of the ordinary, but that was what made it fun for them both. Klaus would make breakfast while Caroline would complain about having an early start the next morning, the two of them would wash up and then spend time catching up on their TV shows, but thinking back on how they spent this morning put a smile on his face. There was dancing in the middle of the kitchen to the countries worst top 40 and then there was playful banter with the bacon. Then there was something about how Caroline filmed a video for Klaus...

"Love," The thought caused Klaus to run his tongue over his bottom lip.

The blonde looked up at him. "Hmm?"

He felt the ends of his lips curl upward as he thought about what she had said. Then slowly, he remembered the night he stayed late at the office and how when he came back home, he found Caroline laying on their bed with nothing on. Memories of ravishing her the moment he dropped his briefcase flooded his mind. But what she had done to her herself prior to him arriving was what he wanted to see. Oh, how badly he wanted to watch that video now...

Caroline blinked up at him and all Klaus did was smirk. "Care to share that video with me?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if it didn't really match up with the rule. I sort of wrote this in a hurry and wanted to finish it before I started the week, but then I ended up posted it today (Wednesday) GO ME. **

**Leave some reviews! Tell me what you think! **

**Love you to all!**

**- TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER XO -**


	4. Just a Little Note

**It feels like forever. My apologies. **

**Here's an update.**

* * *

**Rule No. 4**  
_Romance isn't for everyone, but a post-it note in their  
lunchbox telling them they're the best will never go amiss._

They both had jobs that kept them busy. It was usually Klaus that was never there in the mornings and Caroline always absent during the night. They would try their best to catch each other during lunchtime. Klaus would drive over to Caroline's and take her out for a picnic or whatever she hinted towards the previous night and sometimes it was Caroline who would drive all the way to Klaus' firm and surprise him with a sandwich from his favorite place. They tried their best to find time to spend together even when their jobs took up most of their days and nights. As long as they kissed each other good morning and good night they were perfectly fine.

His eyes fluttered open seconds before his alarm went off.

That was a record.

He checked the time before turning the alarm off, not wanting to wake up his sleeping beauty.

5:30 am

"Bloody hell," he groaned softly as he placed his phone back down on his nightstand. He ran his hand down his face and yawned. Waking up at 5:30 was routine for him. It took him exactly 20 minutes to shower, another 20 to get dressed in good slacks and a button up, and if he still had time to spare, he could have a spot of breakfast and then he out the door before 7 am.

But as he tossed over to face Caroline, he couldn't help but reach out and caress her arm that was draped over the blanket she loved. His lips pulled into a small smile as he leaned his face forward, pressing feather light kisses along her arm as well.

Caroline shifted and her eyes fluttered open.

Klaus lifted his head and looked down at her with a sleepy smile.

"Time already?" She asked, her morning voice sounding just as sweet.

"Sadly, yes." Klaus leaned down once again and pressed a light kiss to Caroline's cheek before rolling off his side of the bed, his fingers lifting his sweatpants higher up his waist. He raised his arms towards the ceiling as he made his way to the closet where he pulled out his choice of outfit. His arms stretched out wide, getting the sleeping kinks out before hopping into the shower.

"I'll pack a lunch for you," Caroline said as she shifted a little in bed.

Klaus made his way towards their shared bathroom when he heard Caroline.

"It's fine, love. I'll just get something from the shop on my way to the firm. Stay in bed. You got in late last night."

"But I'm your girlfriend. I'm supposed to pack your lunches."

He laughed. "You're my girlfriend and you should want to sleep in rather then pack me food."

"I'm Caroline Forbes and I do whatever I want," she retorted with a smirk.

Klaus sighed; his girlfriend had won once again. "I suppose you're right, love."

The blonde let out a muffled laugh before rising to her feet. Her hands ran through her tousled blonde locks as she walked over to Klaus, placing a light kiss on his cheek. "Brush your teeth mister. Your morning breath is unbearable." And with that, she turned her back towards him and shuffled her way out of their room and to the kitchen, leaving Klaus standing in front of their bathroom mirror with a toothy grin on his face.

In the kitchen, Caroline Forbes eyed the entire countertop and fridge at least 4 times before settling on making Klaus a simple lunch, which was going to consist of a sandwich and maybe a dessert. Did Klaus deserve dessert?

After last night, he definitely did.

She pulled her hair into a ponytail before pulling out the necessary ingredients to make her famous Caroline sandwich. It wasn't special, actually. It was a basic ham and cheese sandwich, and the special part of it was that it was made with _Caroline love_, which Klaus usually playfully rolled his eyes whenever she reminded him of that.

She took her time. Glancing over at the clock, it was already past 6 and being familiar with Klaus' schedule, he was already off by 15 minutes. Caroline shook her head. It was fine. He could get dressed quicker than usual.

Caroline finally placed the beautiful looking sandwich into a plastic container and then took a handful of his favorite chips and packed them into a plastic bag. Holding the two in her hands, she couldn't help but smile. She hardly had any time to pack up lunch for Klaus. He was so kind enough to let her sleep in every time his 5:30 alarm went off. Although, most times she wanted to start the day off early like him, he always shushed her right back and pulled the covers over her body.

But here she was placing his sandwich and chips into his lunch bag along with a small container of fresh strawberries and a dollop or two of Nutella. It was still hard to believe how much Klaus loved the hazelnut-chocolate spread. He was never vocal about his love for Nutella, but Caroline usually caught him dipping a spoon in there and licking it while he made dinner. It was no secret, Klaus.

She checked the clock once again: 6:25. Hopefully, he was out of the shower.

Before she zipped up his lunch bag, she leaned down and rested her elbows on the countertops, her eyes narrowing towards the carrier. Was this it? A sandwich, a bag of chips, and dessert? That was a basic lunch, she thought. And knowing Klaus, it probably wasn't enough. There was a chance he would devour this for a breakfast instead since he was already running late.

"Damn it, Klaus," she said under her breath when she finally heard the shower knobs turn off. He was definitely going to eat this for breakfast.

So she dug through one of the drawers and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Perhaps leaving a little note for him would make his day.

After doting her I's and crossing her T's, she folded the note and slipped it inside of the bag. The blonde checked the microwave clock one last time and let out a loud, obnoxious laugh. It was now 6:45 and Klaus still hadn't walked out yet.

"Klaus! You're going to be stuck in traffic if you don't leave right now!" She called out, her hands gripping the counter.

"I know! The shower felt so bloody good this morning! I couldn't bear to leave it!" He replied.

She rolled her eyes as she walked over to the coffee machine to prepare his morning cup of Joe. Ten minutes later, she finally heard the heels from his new Italian shoes click against the hardwood floors as he made his way down the hallway. Pouring his coffee into his thermos, she twisted the lid shut and turned to face him.

"Well about damn time," she said, as she handed him his coffee.

He leaned down to kiss her lips before mumbling in response, "Tell me about it."

Caroline walked over to the bar stools and took a seat. "Well I made you lunch, but I have a feeling you're going to eat this on your way to work. You're so late."

Klaus looked over his black lunch carrier and felt the ends of his lips pull upward into a smile. His eyes darted from his packed lunch and back to Caroline. "You shouldn't have, sweetheart," he said as he walked towards her, his lips pressing against her temple. "But thank you, m'love."

"Yeah, yeah," she said as she waved one hand in the air. "You're welcome. Now, _go_!"

Caroline rushed her boyfriend out the door but of course, she wouldn't let him go without another kiss. Before he ran towards his car, he looked back at the blonde and kissed her quickly. "I'm so bloody late," he chuckled as he caressed the side of her face.

"Well, you're only half-lunch considering you've been promoted!" She laughed back in response as she dropped his hand from her cheek and pushed him away. Waving her arm in the air and blowing him air kisses, she watched him throw his briefcase into the back of his car and carefully place his lunch bag in the passenger seat. Klaus waved his arm in the air one last time before starting his car and backing out of their driveway. Caroline stood there and watched until Klaus' car ended up looking like a raisin in the distance. She still couldn't help but laugh at the act he was going to be late. Hopefully, he would end up eating his lunch now, just so he could read the little note she left him.

He entered the freeway only to be welcomed by a line of cars trying to get to work, or whatever their next destination may be. As soon as he eased down on the gas peddle, Klaus let out a deep sigh. He glanced over at the time and scoffed at himself. It was already past 7, and he was already late to his meeting. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

He assumed he, and the rest of the people on the freeway, would be stuck there for thirty minutes and considering the fact he didn't have breakfast…

Klaus looked over at the lunch bag and reached for it. Caroline was so kind enough to pack him food; he didn't actually think he was going to be eating it now, but his stomach was already starting to stir in emptiness.

As soon as he unzipped it, he saw a folded up piece of paper and his lips slowly pulled into a smile. He picked it up and unfolded it, revealing Caroline's pretty handwriting and hearts drawn all over the corners. He laughed and read it to himself.

_Dear Klaus__… __Dear babe__… Babe,_

_I hope you enjoy your lunch today and I hope you kick ass in your first meeting since your promotion. You definitely deserve it. I've decided to add in some strawberries and Nutella because I know how much you love that stuff. I can't blame you; it's delicious. Anyway, just remember that you're amazing at what you do and I love you very, very much. Okay? Okay._

_Love, Caroline__… Love always and forever, me_

* * *

_**I'M BACK.  
And I must confess, this isn't the best update. I know. I apologize. My mind has been all over the place and I just finished school and finals week and all of that so I'm clearly back to update this story. I hope you like this chapter. And if not, that's okay. I just really want to get through this list of rules because I still really like the concept. Anyway, anyone keep up with TVD and TO? How crazy intense were the finales?! I loved them! Now we have to wait until October? CRAAZZZY. But we always have fanfiction to keep us sane.**_

_**Leave reviews. Let me know what you think.**_

_**XOXO**_


	5. Wink Across The Room

**First of all, I want to apologize if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I sort of rushed through it because I wanted to update this, but I was also too lazy to go over it. I'm pretty sure there are a few, so if you notice them, either let me know or just ignore them. Haha.**

**FYI: There's smut in this.  
FYI AGAIN: This update includes 4 of my favorite Original ships: Klaroline, Stebekah, Kalijah, and Kennett.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Rule No. 5**

_Don't cling to them at parties. Dance with friends and spend time  
with acquaintances, but wink at each other across the room._

"I can't believe your brother and Katherine are finally engaged! I mean it took them long enough, right?" The blonde held onto her boyfriend's hand as they walked towards Elijah and Katherine's townhouse. In her free hand, she held a bottle of wine, which she was sure, was one of their favorites. Once they reached the front door, Caroline dropped Klaus' hand and rang the doorbell.

As they waited, he turned to press a light kiss to the top of her head. "My brother is one happy man. As am I."

Caroline looked up to gaze at Klaus for only a short moment since the front door finally swung open, revealing the newly engaged couple.

"Welcome to my engagement party!"

Elijah coughed. "Sweetheart…"

Katherine pressed her lips into a thin line before leaning into Elijah's side. "Sorry, babe." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek before turning to face Klaus and Caroline once again. "Welcome to _our _engagement party. Damn, I really need to work on that, don't I?"

The blonde laughed and nodded her head as she took a step forward to wrap her arms around the stunning brunette who rocked her five-inch Louboutin's. "Don't worry, Kat. You'll get used to it." The two pulled back, their lips curling upward into smirks. "At least, I hope you will."

"Oh, I will try." Katherine replied as she released her hold on Caroline.

"Congratulations, Elijah. I'm very, very happy for you both." She said as she wrapped her arms around the elder Mikaelson before handing him the bottle of wine.

"Thank you, Caroline. Katerina and I are very happy you and my brother decided to join us."

Klaus had just finished hugging Katherine before extending his hand out towards his brother. "We wouldn't miss it for the world, brother."

Once the two couples were inside the townhouse, Caroline and Klaus decided to part ways. The blonde made her way towards Rebekah and Bonnie with a huge smile on her face while Klaus immediately went to get a drink with Stefan and Kol.

"Caroline, well don't you look lovely," said Rebekah as she kissed the opposing blonde on both cheeks. Bonnie grinned and threw her arms around her best friend for a quick hug before pulling back. "You look beautiful, Care."

"Thanks, but shush, don't let Katherine hear you. We don't want Miss. Pierce to think I'm stealing her thunder on her big night." Caroline said as she looked over her shoulder to see the brunette and her fiancé greeting more guests by the door. The three all laughed as Caroline stopped a waiter for a flute of champagne. "And besides, you two look even more amazing. Rebekah, that dress is to die for, and Bonnie, you could have just work a pair of jeans and you still would have looked wonderful."

The three girls clinked their glasses and took a sip, then turned to watch the newly engaged couple bicker about a mysterious scuff on Katherine's left shoe, leaving them completely amused.

They were so madly in love.

"Well I want to dance," said Bonnie as she finished the last of her champagne.

The two blondes watched their friend walk across the room to where her boyfriend, Kol, stood amongst Rebekah's fiancé, Stefan, and Caroline's lovely boyfriend, Klaus. As she approached the group of guys, they all turned their attention onto her and then looked over her shoulder to where Rebekah and Caroline stood. They smiled and waved their hands and then the two couples all eyed Bonnie and Kol as they made their way into the middle of the room, where the others guests were, and started dancing along to the music.

Klaus gazed back across the room until he caught Caroline's attention, his lips curling upward into a smirk as he took a sip from his glass.

"So when will you and Klaus get engaged?" Rebekah asked out of the blue.

"Hmm?" Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus before turning her attention back to her beautiful blonde friend. As she took another small sip of her champagne, Rebekah had repeated her question and Caroline couldn't help but shrug her shoulders. "When we're ready, Rebekah. No need to rush us. I want you and Stefan and Katherine and Elijah to get married first, so that you girls could tell me how the marriage life is." The blonde winked.

Rebekah chucked softly. "Oh, God, I do hope Katherine and Elijah get married before Stefan and I…"

"Why?"

Rebekah canted her head. "You know how Katherine is."

Caroline pressed her lips together before letting out a soft chuckle. "I see. Yes, very good move."

The party was becoming livelier with every passing minute. More guests were entering the townhouse, which meant the catering staff had to work a little quicker, and plus the music playing over the room had changed from piano-dinner-party to upbeat-dance-party, which was still Katherine's scene.

After spending a good hour talking to Rebekah, Caroline decided to make her way and mingle with some of Elijah and Katherine's friends, those who she wasn't familiar with. She had introduced herself to some of Elijah's co-workers, and then there were some of Katherine's favorite employees from her salon. The blonde enjoyed getting to know those who had such an impact of their lives. She hadn't realized how incredibly well known they both were.

"Hi there. Mind pouring me a drink?"

Once she spent another hour or so speaking with Elijah and Katherine's friends, she finally made her way to Klaus, who was still speaking with Stefan, Kol, and his other dear friend, Marcel.

Klaus wrapped his arm around Caroline and pulled her close as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "Hello there, love. Are you enjoying yourself?"

She nodded as she reached for the small glass from Stefan, thanking him before she took a small sip. "I am. I just had a lovely talk with Katherine's boss and I also spoke with one of Elijah's friends he went to university with. They all had wonderful things to say about them both."

"Yes, well you know them. Katherine's very outspoken and full of spunk, whereas Elijah usually keeps to himself, but he's such a gentleman…" Rebekah started as she clung to Stefan's side.

"And you put them together and you get a beautiful couple that was destined to be together," finished Kol.

"Cheers to them!" Caroline exclaimed, raising her glass in the air while everyone did the same.

Before everyone else joined in with the exclamation of 'Cheers", Caroline and Klaus felt hands touch their shoulders, causing them to turn and grin at the sight of both Elijah and Katherine.

"And what are we toasting?" The brunette asked as she raised her glass in the air.

"You, of course, _Queen Katerina_. Oh, and Elijah as well." Kol replied with a smirk.

"No need to say more; I will most definitely clink to that."

The group all clinked their glasses together and took long sips, relishing in the party environment that was taking place around them. The newly engaged couple took a few photos with the other engaged couple: Stefan and Rebekah, while Kol and Bonnie made their way back into the middle of the room, leaving Caroline leaning into Klaus's side.

"I'm really happy for them. I know Katherine's been through a lot, especially since she lost the baby, but look at them… they're so happy and so in love."

Klaus took another sip and gave Caroline's arm a light squeeze. "Elijah was very nervous about proposing to Katerina. He called me at 2 in the morning just to go over his plan."

The blonde looked up at her boyfriend and chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you didn't screen his call, Klaus. He probably really needed your advice."

He leaned down and hovered his lips above hers. "Family is everything, is it not?"

"Oh, it most certainly is." She replied with a smile before closing the space between them.

"Excuse me," they heard a voice say behind them causing the pair to pull away. The blonde happily spun around to see Elijah standing there with his hand extended out towards her, a smug smile gracing his lips as he glanced over at his brother. "May I have this dance, Miss Forbes?"

Caroline chuckled softly before handing her drink over to Klaus. "I would be honored, Mr. Mikaelson." Taking the elder Mikaelson's hand, she followed him into the middle of the room, her head turning to look over her shoulder at her boyfriend who only shook his head as he watched his brother take his girlfriend onto the dance floor. Giving him one final smirk, Caroline turned to face Elijah and placed her hand over his shoulder while her other was held gracefully in his own hand.

"How is Niklaus doing? Has he been able to finish that piece?" Elijah asked as he carefully swung the blonde around.

She smiled when she was pulled back in. "He managed to finish it last night. He was stressing it about it for the past few weeks, but I told him all he needed was alone time and a bottle of Tequila."

Elijah cracked a smile and then chuckled softly. "Well I'm glad to hear he completed it."

"Hey, babe!" Katherine called out as she walked towards the pair. Caroline and Elijah continued to sway slowly in the room, but turned to watch the brunette drag along Klaus to where they stood amongst the other guests. The blonde grinned and narrowed her eyes towards Klaus who looked less than interested in dancing with his soon-to-be sister-in-law.

His smile remained on his face as he watched his fiancée wrap her arms around his younger brother. "Darling, I hope you didn't have to force him against his will."

"Oh no, Elijah. It's okay if she did." Caroline said as she gently patted Elijah's lapel.

Klaus shot his girlfriend a look before spinning Katherine on the floor. His lips slowly pulled into a smirk as he pulled her back in, his hand comfortably resting on the small of her back. "Now I was just going to ask if you wanted a dance, love."

"Well I don't want to dance with you." The blonde replied with a smirk.

The two couples continued to dance to the music, their feet moving around, the girls' dresses swaying about. Minutes later, Kol and Bonnie and Stefan and Rebekah joined them with drinks in their hands and huge smiles on their faces. It was nice that most of them ended up on the dance floor. Once the catering staff ended their appetizer rounds, most of the other party guests joined everyone else in the room.

It wasn't until Kol decided to dim the lights in the room and change the music from regular upbeat, dance music to club music, causing the guests to stop and look over at the youngest of the Mikaelson men. All they needed was a black light, or perhaps some strobe lighting and the setting would have been golden.

"_What?"_

Rebekah curled her hand over her mouth so that her voice could be heard over the loud music. "What is this? A high school dance?"

Kol shook his head. "Oh, come on. It'll be fun."

He continued playing the music and watched as everyone reacted positively, his eyes scanning the room and seeing Katherine pull away from Klaus to wrap her arms around Elijah's neck, Stefan and Rebekah raising their hands in the air, and Klaus pressing his body against Caroline's back.

"Oh," the blonde said as she felt her boyfriend's arm wrap around her front side.

She tilted her head back until she hit his shoulder, her lips curling into a smile as she felt his chin graze her temple. With his arms wrapped around her body, he pulled her close and continued to sway to the music. The blonde, who had enjoyed her college years and ended up going to every party she was invited to, never forget her moves. With Klaus behind her, she carefully grinded her bottom against his lower region and bit down on her lip.

"Not now, Caroline," he whispered into her ear.

She quickly spun around in his arms and locked eyes with him. "What? I'm just dancing."

Klaus eyed her intently as he pressed his forehead against hers. "What if I told you I wanted you? _Now_?"

The music was just loud enough for their little conversation to go unheard while the guests danced to the music, their bodies moving up and down with their hands thrown in the air, all of them acting as if they were actually in a club. Kol, who continued to play DJ, left the music station momentarily to share a dance with his lovely Bonnie while Elijah had his arm wrapped tightly around his Katerina's waist, very much like Klaus and Caroline. Every pair seemed to be in their own little bubble, admiring the person they were dancing with, taking advantage of the moment, the setting, the environment. They might as well been partying in a real club.

_Well done, Kol._

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip before looking at the people around them. "_Here?_ In their townhouse?"

"You know they've given us our own little room if we were to ever stay the night."

Klaus took a step closer to the blonde until their fronts pressed against each other. Caroline took in a sharp breath as she felt his hardened length graze her thigh, her eyes widening. "_Klaus!_" She hissed as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

The next thing she knew the back of her legs were hitting the edge of the bed while Klaus' hands ran up the sides of her legs, lifting the hem of her dress higher and higher until it bunched up around her lower abdomen. After their lips touched in the middle of the dance floor, they knew they needed to have each other… in that moment… it felt right. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the rooms that was reserved as theirs if they were to ever spend a night or two in Elijah and Katherine's townhouse. It was nicely furnished, dimly lit, and perfect for Klaus to ravish his beloved in.

Caroline felt her eyes roll back in ecstasy while Klaus attacked the side of her neck, her arms still hung around his shoulders, pulling him in. Her lips parted slightly and forcefully shoved his jacket off, tossing it off to the side.

"This feels like college." She said breathlessly against his ear while her fingers threaded through his hair slowly. "Thank God Kol is playing music this loud." She sighed as she felt her boyfriend's hand cup her in her most sensitive spot. "Oh, God," the blonde moaned the moment she felt his middle finger run along her the thin material.

"Oh, how I miss those crazy college nights," Klaus murmured against her skin, his teeth nipping at her collarbone as he descended down the columns of her neck. Once his fingers pressed against her through her panties, he felt the moist patch and groaned as he used his hand to separate her legs further before pushing the material to the side. Pulling away from Caroline's neck, he smirked devilishly as he slid his index and middle finger into her heat emitting a lustful moan from the blonde.

He pumped his fingers inside her at a vigorous pace, his eyes watching Caroline intently as she was building up her first release. Her hands ran down the sides of his arms, gripping them tightly with her head tilted back and her eyes shut.

"Klaus…" she moaned as she felt her body tremble in his hold. She was close, so damn close, and she only encouraged him to go faster. Klaus began to breath heavily as he felt her inner walls clamp around his two fingers, thus resulting in her first release. He leaned forward and removed his fingers before bringing them up to cup her face.

"Let's get on with it then."

His growl caused the blonde to smirk even when she felt him rip her panties off her lower half, watching as he tossed it to the ground without a care. Gripping his biceps, she spun them the two of them around so that his back was against the bed. Caroline pushed him back carefully and motioned him to crawl backwards to the mountain of pillows. The blonde positioned herself in between his legs and slowly ran her hands up and down his thighs, inching higher and higher to his restrained erection that was ready to be let out.

Her hands reached for the front of his pants and swiftly undid both the zipper and button before freeing his hardened length. Caroline took in a breath as she leaned forward, capturing his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. She worked her hand up and down his shaft, her other hand soon joining in to give the bottom half attention. His lips parted and he groaned into her mouth, but Caroline only smirked.

She decided since he had ripped off her panties, she would wait a little while before lowering herself onto him. Her thumb brushed against the tip of his length, which caused the man to growl against her lips. Like he had pumped his fingers inside her, she pumped her hand around his erection until he felt it throb in her hold. A moan escaped her mouth before she pulled away and threw her head back.

"Bloody fucking hell, Caroline," he groaned.

The two had forgotten there was a party happening right outside the door.

Without another word, Caroline raised herself up on her knees and positioned her entrance just above Klaus' length, her hand helping guide it in before she finally lowered herself on him. The two let out breathy moans as she gripped his shoulders, her hips rocking back and forth. It felt incredible to finally have this moment. Klaus had been wanting to take her the moment he saw her put on the dress back at their own apartment and Caroline wanted him to ravish her the second he slipped into those dress pants of his. Now, as the two rocked their bodies together, they pressed their foreheads together and gazed into each other's eyes.

She felt his hands cup her bottom as he lifted her up and down rapidly before turning them over so that he was now hovering over her body, his length still pumping vigorously in and out of her. Caroline raised her arms over her head until she grasped the headboard, their bodies colliding so strongly it only pushed her up higher on the bed.

Klaus nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he thrust harder into Caroline, their breathing becoming incredibly sporadic even before the big finish.

Once again, he felt her walls encircle his length as he came inside of her whereas Caroline shouted out his name while she rode out her orgasm. The two remained still for a few seconds before he pulled out, pressing a kiss to her neck and then her lips.

"I love you," she panted.

Klaus cupped the side of her face. "Marry me."

Caroline stared up at him for a moment before laughing. "No. You are not proposing to me after sex. No. Klaus, you know me."

He leaned into her neck and chuckled against her skin. He did know her too well, and a proposal after a good fuck wasn't exactly Caroline's dream, especially when he knew she was going to be telling the story of their proposal in front of everyone anywhere.

"I know, love. I was only joking." He got up and pulled his pants back up while Caroline shimmied her dress back down until he hung just above her knees. Turning to face Klaus, she pouted. "I cannot believe you ripped my panties."

"They were in the way, sweetheart," he grinned as he helped the blonde off the bed. Reaching for the material, he tucked it into his pocket before giving his girlfriend a tender kiss. "I will buy you new ones."

Caroline smiled and readjusted her dress a second time, making sure she was completely covered and her dress was smoothed out from top to bottom. She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together, her lips pulling into a smirk as she thought about their rough quickie.

"What are you thinking about?" She heard him ask.

Pulling the door open, she walked back into the hallway, surprised to see the party just as lively and just as loud like they had left it with everyone still showing off their moves in the middle of the room, almost as if time hadn't passed. There was Elijah dancing closely with his bride-to-be, Stefan and Rebekah throwing their arms in the air, and Bonnie and Kol swaying across the room with smiles on their faces.

Caroline tugged on Klaus' hand and led him back into the scene.

"Come on, we've got a party to get back to."

* * *

**If you caught mistakes, oh well. I'm only human. A human who is so incredibly lazy to read through it. Also, I hope I stayed true to the quote.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**  
**R&R LOVES XOXOXO**


End file.
